Ensuring secure transactions between two computing devices is a prime concern within the Smart Grid market and within the numerous other consumer-based markets. The primary goal of the various security suites is to ensure any two end computing devices authorize and authenticate each other, and ensure their conversations (communications transactions) are kept secure. With regard to the latter, there are well known techniques available to eavesdrop on transactions without anyone's knowledge.
Repeat use of reference characters throughout the present specification and appended drawings is intended to represent same or analogous features, elements, or steps.